eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Legg
Dr Harold Legg made his first appearance 19 February 1985. He is portrayed by Leonard Fenton. He made a guest appearance in 2007 to visit Dot. It was revealed in July 2018 that he would be returning to the show that autumn. In this sleepy corner of Walford, there isn't much call for a doctor's services - just the odd sprained wrist... maybe a sick note or two. Only kidding. In his years of service as Albert Square's resident GP, Dr Legg saw more than his fair share of suicides, breakdowns, abortions and murders. He was widely trusted within the community to give out sound advice and to comfort, reassure and keep secrets. How he slept at night with all of those confidences floating around his head, we'll never know. Humouring hypochondriac Dot's various ailments and helping Mark Fowler come to terms with his HIV was all in a day's work for the dutiful doctor. However, he made mistakes too - failing to diagnose Vicki Fowler's meningitis and deciding not to tell Colin Russell of his multiple sclerosis. He finally hung up his stethoscope to be replaced by dishy Dr Fred Fonseca, but returned to the Square for various funerals, and most recently to provide support for Dot in 2007. Background Dr Legg, the Square's Jewish Doctor, was born in London in 1920, his father being Gregory Legg. Harold's grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Europe. In his youth, and still later in life, he was good friends with Lou and Ethel. During the Second World War he lived with his wife, Judith (Who was also good friends with Lou and Ethel) although she was killed while hanging out washing during an air-raid. Dr Legg went to medical school in the early 1940s where he met his wife. 1985-2007 Dr Legg was the local doctor when EastEnders began in 1985, appearing in Episode 1 (19th February 1985) onwards to 1989 followed by recurring appearances after that. He ran the surgery which was in Albert Square. He was a kind and caring doctor but could get stressed at times, occasionally letting things slip his mind. At one stage in 1986 he forgot to shut the surgery window during a lunch break, which led to burglars slipping in and raiding the prescription cabinet, taking some morphine, causing an investigation by the Police, led by Detective Sergeant Roy Quick. By the 1990s his appearances became less frequent. In 1993 he hired Mandy Salter and Aidan Brosnan to do cleaning but Mandy kept stealing drugs and equipment from him. Dr Legg sacked her in December 1993. He appeared in 1994 and spoke to Richard Cole. He retired officially in 1997 aged 77. He last appeared in Episode 3379 (8 June 2007) to see Dot. Quote What can I do for you, Dot? Gallery Harold Legg.jpg|Harold Legg Harold Legg (1985).jpg|Harold Legg (1985) Harold Legg and Sue Osman Cot Death (1985).jpg|Dr. Legg tries to treat Sue Osman, who was in severe shock following the cot death of her baby (June 1985). Legg.jpg|Harold in 2007 See also Dr Legg - list of appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Doctors Category:1920 Births Category:1985 Arrivals Category:2007 Departures